DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract) The purpose of the Training Program in Transfusion Medicine and Related Areas is to provide research training in transfusion medicine and the scientific disciplines related to it in order to develop academically oriented physician-scientists and nonphysician scientists with expertise in the performance of both basic and clinical research. Upon completion of this program, each trainee will be qualified to assume a medical school faculty position and conduct an independent program of clinical or laboratory investigation in one of the fields of study included in this program, including transfusion medicine, immunohematology, and immunology (Track I); hemoglobin, hematopoiesis and cellular therapy (Track II); hemostasis and thrombosis (Track III); and molecular biology, molecular signaling, and DNA repair (Track IV). In each of these tracks, exposure to the clinical aspects of the area selected (comprising less than 20 percent of the total trainee time during the tenure of this fellowship) will be provided to permit the trainee to understand the clinical context in which the research which he or she is to undertake is placed. The reminder of the time (at least 80 percent) will be spend in a defined tutorial research program with a preceptor in one of the laboratories or clinical investigation areas described in this grant proposal. The trainees in all tracks will also take part in inter- and intradepartmental seminars and conferences, and will be expected to report orally and in writing on the research being performed. The trainee will be able to take whatever course work at Duke University is necessary for the satisfactory completion of his or her work. Trainees in areas of clinical investigation will be encouraged to pursue either a masters in public health degree (at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill) or a masters in health sciences in clinical research degree granted by the Duke University Clinical Research Training Program (formerly the Biometry Training Program); at a minimum, they will be expected to complete an introductory course in statistics. The training program funded by this award will be offered to qualified persons holding either the M.D. or Ph.D. degree with interests in research training in transfusion medicine and related areas. Persons from minority groups and women will be encouraged to enter the program. No predoctoral or primarily clinical competence training will be funded by this grant. The facilities for research training will be based at the various. research laboratories and clinics of Duke University and the allied Veterans' Administration Medical Centers in Durham., North Carolina. Fulfillment of the training goals of this program will meet present and future needs for scientists and physician-scientists who can conduct high caliber research in both basic and clinical sciences related to transfusion medicine and who can apply the rapidly growing knowledge in this field to the care of patients with hematopoietic and other disorders requiring blood product and stem cell therapy.